


Of all the planets and moons and stars you're the most beautiful to me

by Irrelevantrelevancy



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Art teacher! Jack, Astronomy teacher! Davey, Davey would teach something obscure like astronomy, Fluff, Teacher AU, change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelevantrelevancy/pseuds/Irrelevantrelevancy
Summary: e took a minute outside of his own door to collect himself and let out a little squeal. He thanked every god and star he knew the name of as he entered his classroom, wide grin and all.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Of all the planets and moons and stars you're the most beautiful to me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey i hope you guys enjoy this!

David Jacobs was a very anxious man, reliable but yet very anxious. He liked his routine,liked knowing exactly what was going to happen and when, so he could be ready. So, he felt inclined to extend this same grace to his students. There were no pop quizzes, no surprise tests, none of that sadistic evil. In the far corner of his classroom sat a calendar filled from September until June with everything they would be covering, and anyone who had taken Mr.Jacobs Astronomy class could tell you just that, for better or for worse. He was kind,he was fair and sometimes he had it in him to try and be funny, but he was plain. Sure, his students  _ liked _ him. But he was nobody’s favorite teacher, he had learned that early on with his first class here. It had stung a little bit at first with him being so bright eyed and eager to teach, but it was fine. He was here to educate, not be socially accepted.

Sure he would like to be socially accepted, by one staff member in particular but it was fine. He was fine with eating lunch alone in his classroom even though Mr.Kelly was right next door. He was fine leaving immediately after the staff meetings, and never being directly invited to smaller gatherings. It was fine and he was fine, he had his routine after all. His routine that he loved and cherished and quite honestly kept him sane.

So he’s not exactly sure how he found himself knocking on Mr.Kelly’s door during his free period. Well, he is sure how he got there. He heard someone crying, he waited, they continued and with panic heavy in his heart he got up and marched himself to the next room over. He’s just not sure why exactly he followed through. He heard teachers crying all the time, public schools with grubby bathrooms,asshole students and little funding will do that to a person. When the door wasn’t opened, he began to grow worried. Maybe it's because Mr.Kelly always looked so damn happy and content, but this just didn’t seem like him. It made Davey feel sick. He knocked again, and again, before peeking through the little window. Mr.Kelly was curled in a ball with his back against his desk and boy did Davey understand. He also understood how much it sucked to deal with that alone. With all the courage he could muster, he pushed open the door. The minute he was inside, the crying stopped. Maybe he just made a grave mistake and ruined and chance he had to talk to Mr.Kelly. Maybe this would spread like wildfire and he would end up even more alone, maybe have to switch schools. But the minute his eyes locked with Mr.Kelly’s, he knew he couldn’t just leave him.

They both didn’t speak. But Davey slowly walked over to the desk, lowered himself to the floor and pulled his knees up to his chest beside Mr.Kelly. it wasn’t the showy speech he had prepared in his head, but it was solidarity, and maybe that was all he needed, to know that he wasn’t in this alone.

The two sat in silence for the remainder of the free period. When the bell rang, signalling the next period Davey got up to leave. A hand on his wrist stopped him and he resisted the urge to flinch, it was just Mr.Kelly. He halted.

“Thank you”Mr.Kelly said, “I...let me take you out to lunch, maybe explain what just happened?”

Davey felt his chest bloom and he smiled. “I would like that, i’m free most days-”

“How about today?”Mr.Kelly asked, his face tinted red. “I’m sorry if that was forward but I ain’t known for bein subtle”

“And i’m not known for being spontaneous, but I find myself agreeing”He giggled, and hold on, he’s never giggled a day in his teaching life. “I’ll see you after school, Mr.Kelly”

“Please”Mr.Kelly scoffed, “My father is Mr.Kelly, call me Jack”

Jack. Jack Kelly. It was as perfect a name as the man who possessed it.

“Then call me Davey”he said, “I’ll see you Jack, I gotta go teach these rugrats astronomy”

“Astronomy,”Jack said in awe. “You’s an intellectual or somethin?”

Davey blushed, “I guess you could say that”

“I could listen to you talk all day, Davey”Jack said, and boy did his name sound sweet on those lips.

“Flattery gets you nowhere”He said raising a brow, “You’ll hear me talk later Jack, goodbye” 

And Davey left the classroom laughing as Jack sputtered lame excuses for him to stay just a bit longer. He took a minute outside of his own door to collect himself and let out a little squeal. He thanked every god and star he knew the name of as he entered his classroom, wide grin and all. His students gave him a funny look but he brushed it off.

“Alright class”He said, and cleared his throat trying to knock off some of the glee. “Open your books to page…”

Even though his feet stayed on the ground, his head was up in the clouds the entire lesson. He was getting lunch with Mr.Kelly--no, he was getting lunch with Jack. the Jack he’d had his eye on since he got here, the one he now knew was a huge flirt, and so sweet and human. Maybe he should be practicing with his English degree because this was the perfect Muse to teach poetry about! He leaned his elbows on his desk and resisted the urge to become a huge cliche and sigh dreamily. He was getting lunch with Jack Kelly, and he couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is shorter than what I normally write but I hope you enjoy! please leave a comment if you did


End file.
